Five Nights At Spongebob's 2
by Quamal4858
Summary: Samantha gets a job at a storage place to pay for college, but little does she know the storage is deadly.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold November evening,a 19 year old girl named Samantha was approaching her new job at a storage place, unaware of the terrors to come, she never saw either of her parents, her mother died at birth, she knew this from her older brother, who was six at the time, and her father drove them to an orphanage and left them there, she found out when she was fourteen that her father committed suicide by hanging himself, her entire life has been a living hell. She was trying to get money to get into a good college to become a police officer, that's why she got this job working the night shift at a storage place. she opened the door to the place and entered, she got to her office and sat down in the chair that was there, she noticed a tablet on the floor, she no idea what it was, it said at the top of it "SYSTEM REBOOT PANEL" and below it said "DOOR", "LIGHT", and "CAMERA SYSTEM". She saw on her a computer that only could go on the camera system... she was looking at all the cameras when the phone rang...

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Her phone rang as she looked at the cameras, she looked at the number, "333-252" it said. Curiously, she picked it up. "Hello? Hello?" The guy said. "Hello." Said Samantha. "Oh, hi, Samantha is it?" He said "um, yeah." Said Samantha "Ok, uhh, I bet your wondering who I am, my name is Joseph Marshall and I'm the owner of the storage place you're in." Samantha looked at the two actual storage rooms and saw some creepy animatronics: one was a Sponge with the top right corner his head broken off and two missing fingers, a starfish with a missing arm and a missing face, a Squirrel with with some broken glass helmet on her head and seemed to have two sets of teeth and her two hands broken off, a squid with a missing nose and a missing eyeball and a crab with a hole in his chest and a missing hand. "I bet you're wondering about the animatronics," Joseph said "well, those are the storage, I bought them somewhere and I bought this storage place to keep them in, and yeah, there pretty torn up, so I need somebody to look after them, but the animatronics are a bit glitchy, so they might go in to some sort of attack mode... umm, but don't worry, there are ways of protecting yourself, there is of course a door to you're left that you can close, but this place is pretty old, so I don't think the door can keep closed for long, so it'll probably open if you keep it closed for too long... and if that should happen then you can just reboot the door on you're System Reboot Panel, as well as the cameras and the light in front of you... uh, speaking of the light, these animatronics tend to move very fast, but if you make eye contact in their night mode, then they should stop in place, so in the long window in front of you, turn the light on every once in a while, and if any animatronics should be in there then the light will at least slow the animatronics down, another thing, the camera system doesn't necessarily go out of you you use it too much but something's wrong with it, that the charge will go down really fast when it's on and if you turn it off it should charge back up, but if the power should be completely gone then you will have to reboot it on the System Reboot Panel. You can toggle the camera map to see the vent system, umm, you may wanna keep an eye on those vents, they could provide shortcuts for the animatronics, and I believe one or two vents lead to your room, the good thing is that you can close doors in the vents through the cameras to make sure that no animatronics can get through, but here's the catch you can only close one door in there at a time." Samantha looked at the vent system and saw that there was about five different vents. "One more thing," Said Joseph "there's err, something in the second storage room that... um, just uh, rewind the music box in that room that I hooked up to the cameras every once in a while, it seems to calm it down. Well 'night!" Samantha was worried, she had been looking at the regular and vent cameras for two hours now, until she saw one of the animatronics missing, the starfish one

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha was looking at the the cameras and saw that the starfish animatronic was gone, he was moving very slowly towards her, it took him a about 30 minutes to get to Samantha, but once he got close, Samantha checked the light in front of her and saw him there, she immediately closed the door and went to the cameras and saw that the music box was almost out, so she wound it back up and got out of the cameras, door opened all by itself revealing the starfish's empty head, Samantha looked at the System Reboot Panel, and the door had "ERROR" in red text next to it, so she tapped on the door text and it loaded for a second and then the error was gone and she closed the door on the Starfish. It was 3 am and Samantha was winding up the music box, she did not know what would happen if she didn't, but she knew it would not be good, so she did it anyway. She looked at the ventilation cameras and thought that it would be hard for a large animatronic to fit in the vents then she remembered that there was a rather skinny squid in the storage room that she saw, so she looked in the storage room and saw that the squid was gone and then the cameras ran out of power... she got her System Reboot Panel out and rebooted the camera system, it seemed to load for a while,"C'mon, Reboot! Reboot!" Samantha said to herself. Eventually it finished rebooting and looked at the vent cameras again to see the squid in a vent leading to her room, she quickly closed the door in the vent and prevented the squid from getting to her room. Soon it was 6 am and Samantha went back to her apartment and went to sleep. Samantha saw everything around her in 8-bit, she had no idea what was happening, but she looked around anyway and she saw the sponge animatronic that she saw at the storage place, except with a hat on that seemed to have an anchor on it, and he was serving some kind of burger to a child that seemed very happy to see the sponge there, they looked like they were talking, and the next thing she noticed was a  
man that looked very angry at the child as if the kid was annoying him she approached the man, but as soon as she got close her eyes opened... it was all a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha went back to her job despite the fact that the animatronics there might kill her, she really needed the money for college, and she read in the newspaper that she found this job in that she would be paid $125 a week, that wasn't much for a week of work, but it would get her enough money to be able to get into college. She got to her office and the phone started ringing. "Hello?" Joseph said. "Hello." Samantha said. "Umm, I wanted to tell you about something that happened today, some guy stopped me in the middle of the street and told me that he heard on the news that i bought the animatronics and he told me to get rid of them, but i refused, because my plan is to fix them and make them into some sort of kids attraction because i'm kinda broke, i got those animatronics really cheap, but he called them weird but childish names that i think i'll use for the attraction, but i don't ever want to see that guy again, because he was creepy and sounded insane and for a second i swear i saw purple lines down his face, uhhh, the names he had were: Spongebob Squarepants ( for the sponge), Patrick star (for the starfish), Sandy Cheeks (for the squirrel), Squidward Tentacles (for the squid) and Mr Krabs (for the crab). One more thing, do NOT forget to wind up that music box ok? I don't exactly know what'll happen, but I know it won't be good. Well that's it... goodnight!" Joseph hung up.  
Samantha looked at the cameras, she contemplated what Joseph said and was a bit fascinated by the man who told him the animatronics' names. She wondered about the purple lines on the man's face but quickly forgot about it for then because she saw sandy out of her place, she went to cam 3 to wind up the music box. It was 2 am. She went to the ventilation cameras and saw Squidward in camera 10, the ventilation cameras had 5 cameras in them, and the regular cameras had 8 cameras, so there were 13 cameras all together. She wound up the music box a bit then looked at camera 2 where all of the animatronics start out, she knew that Sqidward and Patrick had moved, but now she found that Sandy had moved too, so she looked at the front window light and saw sandy there, but she didn't close the door, 'cause she remembered what Joseph said on the first night, he said that the only reason she should check the window light is because because it slows the animatronics down so they would not go straight to the door and jam it. It was 4 am. She looked at the door and saw Sandy there so she closed it immediately and soon sandy went away, she wound up the music box and the cameras went out she looked at the camera power meter and saw it was empty, so she grabbed the System Reboot Panel and rebooted the camera system and when she looked at the camera and looked at the the power meter and saw that it was full again. It was 5 am. Samantha wound up the music box to the top and looked at the ventilation cameras and saw Squidward in a vent that connects to her room she tried to seal it, but the camera went static as the vent was and Squidward was gone before the vent was sealed, she got out of her cameras and saw that Squidward was in her room and was running at her and made a hissing sound as he jumped at her, but then he stopped and walked back to the Storage Room. She looked at the time and saw it was 6 am. She went home. Samantha saw the world again in 8-bit, but she knew this time it was just a dream, this time she was next to a building, the door was locked, so she looked through the window and saw it was the exact same place that she was in yesterday. as she was looking in she saw a the same Sponge and little boy from the other time and saw them walking out of the place, she saw text over them pboth, it read "you're sure someone is gonna come?" Said the Sponge. "Yeah," Said the boy "Mrs. Taylor is gonna come pick me up." "Well goodnight!" Said the Sponge and walked back into the restaurant, then a white car pulled up, and a man got out of the car and Samantha saw he was the same man from he last dream that seemed to get annoyed at the child. "You're not Mrs. Taylor." Said the child. "Kid," the man said "you're voice is just too annoying to listen to." The man said and seemed to get out a knife. "Wh-what are you doing?" The child said. Before the child could say or do anything the man stabbed him in the head. Samantha covered her mouth in shock. "Wrong place, wrong time, kid." The man said and drove away, then Samantha woke up.


End file.
